


Four-Thousand Wings

by Demonic_Fantasies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Wings, Azreal (OFC), Gen, I'll be adding more tags as this continues, Lots of Angst, Pre-Supernatural, Season 9 - Supernatural, slight gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Fantasies/pseuds/Demonic_Fantasies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is an Angel,<br/>Created by Death and Life,<br/>A Being of Four-Thousand Wings,<br/>Eyes of Each Human Life Upon It's Body,<br/>The Heavenly Being Azreal,<br/>The First True Grigori.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, thank you so much for even considering to read this!
> 
> This has not been Beta'd so please, if you see an errors that I have missed (or if a sentence just sounds completely awful and grating), please inform me! I would also love to know if you despise or enjoy this work and especially why so that I will be able to improve. If there is at any time you are confused about something I will fix it so it will be understood. I do not know how often I will be updating, but I assure you I will not be making anyone wait months unless something has happened that caused me to not write, in which I WILL inform you on my profile and let you know of updates. (EX: Finals Week)
> 
> Again thank you sooooo much for reading! I will be adding more tags as the story continues!
> 
> The character Azreal in this story is my version of how the archangel Azreal would be in the supernatural world.
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A girl was holding a boy closely. They were in the sky. Her bloodied, battered, wings holding them afloat. They were surrounded by clouds, which seemed fluffy white, which had graced themselves with the bluest of blues. Rays of sunshine were kissing their skin with warmth. She felt the boy's, Adam, breath hitched at the sight. His eyes locked onto the world underneath them. His grip upon her had tightened into a crushing force. She could see Adam's, rose pink, lips moving, but his words were muffled. It sounded as if she were underwater. A searing white light began to appear at the edge of her vision, slowly engulfing it. Her flight wings were becoming slack; which then caused, unbeknownst to her, for them to plummet to the earth. Adam's panicked screams did not reach her dazed mind. The angel's eye fluttered close as her body slowly became numb. The pain was being washed away by the bright light. She could not even feel the warmth of Adam's recreated body reached her. Her senses were becoming dull.

_Azreal!_

Azreal's eyes shot open as Adam's prayer reached her. A pain wrecked gasp shot through her vessel and even her wings. In an instant her flight wings stretched out, attempting to slow their fall. The wind was howling and yet all she could hear was Adam's screams and cries of terror. She felt wounds reopening, a small chocked sob escaping her. She focused on accessing her grace. Deep _painful_ breaths. Azreal broke his hold on her and had Adam rest his arms against her torso. This caused him to panic more, curses leaving his mouth. She held him tightly against her. Place small kisses upon his forehead and eyelids, she made him close his eyes. Adam had become silent then. No words or screams coming from him. Only short, hiccuped, breathing.

That was when he knew they were going to **crash** into the earth. 

Azreal let a familiar, healing, warmth wash through him. She was keeping the promise she made in the cage. That even close to death that she would keep her promise, unlike the ones her brothers had made.

She sensed close relatives of Adams and aimed their descent there. With forcing herself to stay awake, her wings phased into this plane of existence. Her once pure white wings now were covered in blood, feathers falling off. Azreal was unable to stop her tears at the continued stress on her wings. Adam's safety was the only thing keeping her here; yet the pain that was spasming throughout her body was attempting, and having almost succeeded before, to make her lose consciousness. 

Her eyes closed as she focused on breaking through the warding of the area his blood-relatives were in. Another sob came from her, her vessel becoming more damaged with each exertion of power. As soon as she opened a large enough, temporary, hole within the warding, she phased both her and Adam through the ceiling. Azreal slammed into the table beneath them, letting out a scream of pain. The wooden table had broken from the impact. Most of it shattering and stabbing into her wings and body. A pain filled gasp came out of her, followed by a broken sob. Blood was pooling around her.

She tried to ask Adam if he was in pain, if he was okay, but she could only choke out, "Pain?"

He had scurried off of her, slipping out of her limp arms. Seeing Adam only covered in dirt and her own blood calmed her slightly. That was when darkness tried to take over this time. She was so focused on Adam that she hadn't noticed two men storm in, yelling. Only when one of the large men, the one with dirty blonde hair, laid his hand upon Adam's shoulder. Letting out a battle cry, she threw the man across the room. This had only caused her to cough up blood, her stomach twisting and bile burning her throat. Azreal reached out and grabbed Adam's hand, attempting to move herself protectively in front of him.

"Adam," she slurred, "stay behind-" her dazed mind was unable to process the rest of the sentence. She collapsed; her body going completely limp. She let out a small whimper when she was turned onto her back. Azreal's wings having slowly phased back into their usual dimension. The only proof of them having been into existence were the blood covered feathers that were scattered across the seemingly large room.

Her head was placed onto someones lap. Groggily, she looked up, seeing Adam. The last thing she saw was his worried filled face, attempting to say something. To who, she would never know.


	2. Sugar Filled Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azreal waking after the fall from Heaven

Azreal felt cold. Her tree-sap colored eyes open and locked onto the night sky. Light grey clouds were slowly covering the stars, little specks of snow began dance their way down towards her. She slowly sat up, her entire body aching. Small snow flakes had graced themselves into her wavy rust colored hair. With each breath she took the cold air had burned her lungs. It felt exhilarating. No matter how cold someone’s Heaven was, its air had never done this. It was supposed to be paradise for  _Gods_ ' children. So that they could rest and revel within their memories. At least humans were aloud to become reincarnated. 

She gritted her teeth, trying to keep her memories, and bitterness, at bay. The last time she was in Antarctica, it was the last day she had seen Gabriel. It was the even the very first place she spoke to her favorite brother, and was the last place Lucifer had attacked her. Azreal bit down onto her lip, fighting back tears. She could still hear Gabriel's silvery voice, soothing her. She had gotten a new vessel, her old one having wished to live with her grand-children. Those around her had acted out in fear and had attempted to kill her, causing her to hide. Gabriel had, of course, found her.

* * *

 

 “Azreal,” sighed her brother in relief, “I've been looking everywhere for you.” She lifted her head weakly, only to regret it. Gabriel's usual blithe self looked utterly crestfallen and seemed to be overflowing with worry. His arms opened for her as she threw herself at him, unable to help herself. He practically crushed her against his vessel's body. Azreal had felt smothered, and she wouldn't want it any other way. She couldn't hold back the tears when his chin rested atop her head.

“They looked at me as if I was a monster,” she sobbed. She felt Gabriel lightly kiss the top of her hear affectionately. Her auburn hair even had specks of snow in it then. “Humans sometimes,” he began to explain, pausing only for a moment, “act like the wild animals.” She could feel his voice vibrate through his neck and chest. It was oddly calming.

“When there is something that they don't understand,” his grip onto her tightened into a more protective hold, “they tend to react with fear.”

He held her shaking form longer. Giving the top of her head another soft kiss to calm her crying. Only when her sobs eased into soft whimpers did he tilt her head up and give her eye lids sweet, gentle pecks. Resting his forehead against hers he asked, “What do frightened animal do?” His voice was barely above a whisper, but he may as well have screamed it with her hearing. Azreal couldn't help but give him a small smile, keeping her eyes closed. His breath smelled sweet. Gabriel must have been eating something sweet before he heard what happened.

“They either fight or flee,” she answered. Her voice was just as quiet, only it sounded hoarse from crying. To Azreal, she sounded utterly weak and helpless. She always did when Gabriel was around her. Every one of her walls simply crumbled when he was anywhere near. Her eyes slowly opened when she felt her brother kiss her softly atop her forehead. He had a sad smile on his face.

He gave her a short nod, “Exactly.” Gabriel released her and she already missed the warmth of his body. She would never admit that to him though. He lightly held her face and wiped away the tears that had stained her cheeks. Her tree-sap colored eyes became locked onto his golden ones. “So, that means that there is no reason for you cry,” he affirmed, his voice going back into a playful, and cheery, tone. She nodded, a small sniffle coming from her. Her tears had stopped as soon as Gabriel's lips had touched her eyes.

“Now on a more important note,” he quipped, “ Why do you always choose the coldest places to hide!?” Gabriel had held himself for emphasis, even shaking and clattering his teeth. Azreal automatically giggled, unable to stop herself. Gabriel seemed to glow with happiness when she did. Thus, making him continue his playful, and very much fake, rant, “ I'm surprised your vessel hasn't died from the cold!” He motioned to her clothing, “You're even only wearing a robe and I'm more frozen than you,” he exclaimed playfully. Gabriel was in feather covered armor. Which he only wore around her; it confused her, but also made her thrilled to have a part of Gabriel that he would only show to her.

Azreal took his hand to go with him somewhere warmer. A proud, cheeky, smile on his lips. She loved that smile. Loved his vessels voice. She especially loved the sugary smell that was always attached to him that seemed to always make her mouth water. Azreal loved everything about him. She would do anything to keep him from worrying about her, to always smile.

When they were at a beach, he chased her playfully. Not like how Lucifer would when he was angry. Like the human children and fledglings playing the game called 'Tag'. Azreal would always run into the water, kicking it to him. Gabriel would always kick it back, only this time he ran right to her and picked her up. He had picked her up with his arm against her back and her legs hooked over his other arm. He spun Azreal around before, gently, setting her down. They were both laughing, her arms draped around his shoulders. 

What terrified her was when his laughter slowly turned into quiet sobs. Gabriel had held her tightly against him then. She was in a panic. Azreal squirmed until she was able to hold his face, seeing fresh tears.

"Gabriel," her voice broke at the sight before her, "What happened?"

He gave her a sad smile and kissed her forehead like he always did. Only this time darkness was over taking her. 

"I love you," whispered Gabriel, before the darkness over took her.

 

* * *

 

A choked sob came from her. That was the last time she saw him. He had blocked her memories of who his vessel was that day. All she could remember was feathered armor and golden eyes. 

He had ran away from home, from Heaven. He wasn't here to save her anymore. No one was there to walk her through human habits and social standings. That moment in her life was when she learned that she was utterly alone in Heaven. Her savior was gone. What was even worst, was that she was unable to find him. He had changed vessels and had obviously warded it to keep from any angel to find him.

Lucifer blamed her for Gabriel's disappearance. Micheal had quickly made him apologize to her, but she knew Lucifer didn't mean it. He never did. That was when she clung to her eldest brother. It was the only place where she was safe from Lucifer. Although, Azreal quickly learned that that was a lie. No where was safe when the Morning Star was against you, hungry for your death.

Azreal felt herself becoming sick. She didn't want to think of that month anymore. Her breathing had been coming dangerously close to hyperventilating. Her heart was beating so hard she was amazed it had not slammed itself out of her chest and into the snow. She held her breath, counting slowly to ten. Once she reached ten, she let out a slow controlled breath. Her heart beat had slowed to a normal rate as she was now also able to breathe calmly.

Finally calm, she began to plan all that she needed to do. The thing she needed first and foremost was information. Azreal had been imprisoned in her own mind for so long. She wasn't able to even watch humans grow. Stuck in her memories and dreams. Even when she knew it wasn't real, that Micheal had made her sleep, she couldn't break free. Until now. What she didn't understand was why. Why was she awake now? Where was Micheal? She bit down onto her bottom lip, slowly standing.

Her eyes closed as she focused onto angelic wavelengths. Everyone was in an uproar. Some were crying, others screaming, but many were blaming one called Castiel. That he had banished all angels from heaven. That he had willingly worked with Metatron to damn the entire angelic race. She was actually in shock. Castiel? A great soldier that many had looked up to? Azreal couldn't believe what she was hearing. Yes, he did naturally care for the humans, but he adored his brothers and sisters. The Castiel she remembered from Egypt had followed his orders to be a good example, even if he disagreed with it. She remembered him standing up for the humans to his commander, but it was quickly ended. Azreal didn't know what had ended it due to her having been following orders from her eldest brother, Micheal, but he was different after Egypt. Many angels were different, acting as if all of the first born deaths had never happened.

She shook her head sadly. Azreal needed to not dwell on the past. She had to gain some kind of information. She couldn't trust the angels, not yet. Lucifer always had loyal followers that were more than willing to rip her wings off. She would need to go to one of the many gods. Azreal felt excitement course through her body at a thought. Loki! He always had random information on the angels! She would even be able to visit Thor in the process and see how he is fairing. Azreal stretched her wings, a dull ache appearing as each muscle contracted. She had no time to waste. If her wings went to any kind of sharp pain, she will rest then, but not now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh if there's anything that needs to be fixed, please let me know!


End file.
